missing my angels
by ollieNmoh
Summary: what if dean had a diffrent life while sam was in college? what if sam wasnt the only one to loose someone that same year? rated M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys supernatural isn't mine =( but anyways

This story is about if dean had a different life while Sam was at college and if dean was visited by the demon too. Story is very dark toward the end and will be short because this is like a prologue to a longer story im writing kk?

P.S im sorry if I accidentally jump between 1st and 3rd person I kinda suck at keeping myself on track when writing.

DEAN POV

I was barely 22 when it happened, Sam announced he was leaving.

I couldn't believe it, I remained silent as dad yelled like I knew he would and obviously sam did too because he braced himself for a large fight. The yelling continued for well over an hour, john wouldn't let sam leave because it wasn't safe to be away. Sam only retorted with " oh and like hunting is anymore safer than the real world" " this IS t he real world sam and if you walk out that door your walking out on this family, if you walk out that door don't you dare come back!"

and the fight continued until sam simply stormed off into his room. And dad walked out the door, I knew he would come back eventually so I went back to the room I shared with sam.

I knocked once and heard a yell " go away dad" I simply opened the door and stepped in even from looking at sam from behind I could see he was tense, I went and sat on the bed closest to the door, my bed , I watched sam sadly as he began to pack he looked at me from over his shoulder he must have seen something in my expression because he came and sat next to me, " its not your fault big brother, I don't want this to hurt you –" before he could continue I blurted out what I desperately wanted him to know "then please don't go sammy, please I cant protect you out there –" "I DON'T NEED PROTECTING DEAN!" sam yelled insulted, "I know that but sammy, im sorry I just don't want you to go" I continued anyway. "im sorry dean but this time you cant stop me" I was wounded from just that comment I knew I could hold him down if I had to but this was something sam really wanted and he had gotten into Stanford , of all places, on a scholarship , and then he went and pulled the puppy dog eyes on me, I couldn't refuse that so I let out a sigh no matter what sam said this still felt like sam was running from him and that hurt worse than anything any demon could do to him . I stood up and walked to his side to help him pack making sure he had everything he needed maybe if he left on a good note he wouldn't completely loose his brother but for some reason that thought felt so very false to him. Before sam walked out the door I put a hand on his shoulder and handed him a knife that was meant to be a birthday present, I had sharpened it myself so I knew it was sharp, if sam had to be away from his protector then at least he knew he was still somewhat protected. Sam hesitantly took the knife. "….dean"

"please sam just take it"

Sam nodded and put the knife in the waist band of his pants. And then turned and hugged me I grabbed him close not wanted to let go but after a few moments I did because at much as it hurt sam would have left anyway. The sight of my little brother walking away broke my heart and this moment in time was one that would be ingrained in my mind a memory of pain I would always carry with me.

It was inevitable that when dad came home to a sammy-less house he went off his head screaming at me, he was drunk and raging and I knew I would pay for it in the morning but I screamed at my dad "its your fault for driving him away in the first place dad, you know he hates this life and you argue with him at every turn" I channeled all my frustration and sadness into my yelling, I wasn't going to cry, I refused to show any weakness at my loss, this comment earned me a black eye and a new round of being yelled at. Dad passed out on the lounge eventually.

The next morning dad had me running and doing training that would tire even a soldier out. It wouldn't have been so bad if there was a familiar body running next to me but everytime I glanced across out of pure habit to check on sammy the pain of loss hit me again and again. Last nights fight was the start of many fights over the next year.

1 year later.

The day after sam left john began to push dean to his limits emotionally by getting into fights with him almost everynight and physically by demanding dean to extra drills and go on hunt after hunt never really stopping in a town longer than it took to solve the case then they where off again to find another one. Bobby had called and chewed john out about it but ultimately dean put up with it he was a good and obedient soldier and one of the best and toughest hunters around,

dean could see that john was hurt by sam's leaving,, john just wanted to protect his kids and that's why john pushed them so hard, he wanted them to have a fighting chance in a very cruel world

We hadn't heard from sam…..

It was a day after my 23rd when dad passed me some papers, I looked down at them in confusion, it was research about a possible werewolf in Lawrence. I looked up at dad in shock " I think your old enough to take this one on your own" was all he told me before he passed me my duffle with all my belongings and guns and then he passed me a set of keys. I knew them instantly. "the impala dad?" I said in shock but he was already near the door he stopped and turned around just before he was out of sight

"You're the strongest hunter I know dean, and I know you will take care of her…. Look after yourself, ill catch up with you soon." I stood there unable to think. I was in awe the impala meant more to me than I think even dad knew, it had been a kind of home to him, he wished sam was here to see this…. He stopped that thought in its tracks, thinking about sam was off limits, if sam wanted them he could call them, I refuse to break. And with that he left the motel and went over to the impala still barely able to believe it was now his! Dad was no-where in sight. He got into the impala and got ready for the drive to his birthplace.

He knew there where several reasons why john had sent him on this hunt. One was because it was only one werewolf. And he was sure he could take it on, he had had enough training to take on three but it was a start. And also john would never be able to come back to Lawrence without feeling the guilt and heartbreak of loosing mary. Dean thought he could use this as closure, his first hunt on his own in the town where he can first gained a sort of independence, he had to grow up fast in order to protect and look after sammy afterall.


	2. Chapter 2

Again supernatural isn't mine

In this chapter its all about how dean meets a girl whose family is hiding a lot from her and although dean thinks its wrong he also cant help but do the same.

He had been driving for a few hours now, he had stopped earlier to seek out a diner and go over the research his dad had given him, apparently the werewolf had killed three people in the usual wolfy way (clawing out their insides), there didn't seem to be a pattern to the people it killed, although their usually wasn't when it came to werewolves, but it did seem to stick to one side of town which made the search area smaller and easier,

As he arrived into Lawrence he had to pull over to breathe for a few minutes, the enormity of being back here in his hometown, the memories of before, of never knowing that monsters were real creatures and not just a dust bunny under the bed or in the closet. He pulled back onto the road in determination he would finish this case and make his dad proud. He drove around the town memorizing it and seeking the part of town the 'were' was supposedly in, mentally marking out spots to check out another time.

He finally settled on a cheap motel on the outer skirts of town. Before Settling down he put small salt lines on the doors and windows and placed his favorite knife under the pillow and the duffle with his weapons close to the bed. With that done he looked towards the bed it was a king sized bed and after years of being in a single, it was heaven for dean.

He stretched out and layed on the bed. But after about an hour he began to get bored. It was early afternoon so dean decided to do a bit more research on the hunt making a list of people he should go visit and 'interview'.

He made a special note to visit a family called the Monroe's they had three kids their eldest boy Chris, 24, was a good friend of the last victim, and had apparently been with the victim the night they died. They also had a set of twins who where 20, a boy and a girl named Jamie and Adam. But that was somewhat irrelevant to the case at the moment and dean put it out of his thoughts.

All three people so far had been found in and around the industrial area which wasn't far from the motel he was staying at.

He decided to go out walking and could get a better feel for the area and go find a diner that he saw on his way in for dinner. As he began to walk his mind wondered off in a different direction, he was not really paying attention to where he was going, his traitor of a brain began to think about Sam, Small and innocent in his crib as he gurgled and reached his hands out to dean to be picked up and held close. Then after the fire as he grew into his lanky form not yet taller than dean. He was deans everything, he was what kept him going in hunts knowing that this was one less monster that could hurt his baby bro, dean HAD to protect Sam it was all he knew to do, all he was built for, but sam obviously didn't want dean, didn't love him, how could he?... he was pulled from his thoughts when he realized that the surrounding area seemed familiar he walked a few more feet and then when he looked up, there it was right in front of him,

His childhood home, the only stable home he had ever had, the only place he ever got to experience a childhood because after the fire… well he had to grow up pretty fast

The house was re-built only slightly different, but it was definitely his house, he saw a mother sitting outside on the porch steps with a small boy in her lap drinking milk and a young girl playing on the front yard under the large tree, he smiled and continued walking these were things he shouldn't dwell on.

He walked back and found the diner he was planning to visit for dinner it was later than he expected, he didn't realize he was out walking for so long.

As he walked into the diner a small place called Rocco's he walked over to an empty booth in the corner so he could scope out all the people. It seemed a bit of a family place as it was mostly couples and small families a waitress came over she was young and very pretty so dean gave her a flirtatious smile, the girl 'jamie" as it said on her nametag blushed slightly

"what can I get for you today?"

Dean looked the girl up and down making her blush even more

"well , …. Jamie is it ?... ill have the double bacon cheese burger and for dessert … what kind of pie do you suggest is best 'round here?"

"oh um the apple pie around here is just amazing!"

Deans eyes lit up

"well apple pie it is then hun"

Jamie muttered a small "yessir" and quickly walked off to deliver the order. She was clearly embarrassed by deans attentions, he briefly wondered if this Jamie was the Jamie Monroe he had listed to interview. After his burger was delivered and he flirted up another round with the shy Jamie dean found out it was in fact Jamie Monroe. Dean continued eating and his pie was delivered soon after by another waitress confused dean asked where Jamie had gone. The waitress smiled at him and told him she was on her break. Dean pouted but after one bite into the pie his face split into a large smile.

"OH MY GOD"…."I love this pie"  
>he devoured the pie in seconds and when he got up to leave he realized Jamie was back and watching him, she approached his table as he stood up to collect his dishes and as he handed her the money for the meal he also gave her a large tip,<p>

He winked at her when her eyes winded at the amount of money in her hand

"thanks for the tip off on the pie love, it was amazing.. I might have to come back sometime"

Suddenly she looked him right in the eye and no longer shy she gave him a beautiful and flirtatious smile of her own that had dean dazed for a minute she whispered to him

"Oh anytime Hun, anytime"

And at that she walked away with the plates and the money and dean gazed after her, he had to laugh, he liked the girl. Maybe if he had time after this hunt he might get to know her for a night or two.

He walked back to his motel, he would begin the interviews tomorrow and hopefully have this hunt over and done with by the full moon in three days time, then he would get back to dad.


End file.
